Forgotten, dismantled, deactivated
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: foxy has been isolated from the world, rotting for almost 30 years when mr fazbear makes one last effort to save the pizzeria. a female pirate fox. Changed to T for certain reasons. 8000 VIEWS!
1. a new member

(Bonnie will be a girl but it just fits this story better like that.)

-/-/1987

it was a peaceful day at freddy fazbears pizzeria until a sickening "CRUNCH!" Was heard. Everyone started screaming and panicking but foxy didn't notice until he felt the dreaded, crimson liquid dripping down his muzzle. Foxy almost started panicking and walked back into pirates cove. Right outside of pirates cove, a little girl was getting lifted onto a stretcher. Mr fazbear ran over to foxy, broke his jaw, and deactivated him. Or so he thought.

present time.

those memories have haunted foxy for almost thirty years, now. The only thing he couldn't remember about that day was the date. It was a little past closing time and mr fazbear was just entering with mike. "Alright guys you can move." Mike said. "Finally! That was the longest day ever!" Freddy said stepping off the stage with chica and Bonnie following. Foxy just sat down on his pirate ship sadly. Then mr fazbear pulled open the curtains. "Come on you slow fox. Get out here." He said. Foxy just turned around. "Seriously, we have a surprise for you." he said walking away. Foxy didn't even move.

he just laid down sadly on his pirate ship until, about two minutes later, a rolling of wheels carrying something really heavy was heard stopping right outside. Foxy peeked through the curtains and saw a vixen robot fox being unpackaged. "Yep. Ol' Foxy's bein' replaced." He said to himself and opened the curtains. "Foxy. Just so you know, your not being replaced. Your getting a partner to perform with. And she's a girl." Foxy froze at these words. "Ye mean I'm performin' with a vix? I'm gonna die." "Your not gonna die. You might even... You know?" He said with finger motions. Foxys eyes widened. "No way! Absolutely not!"

"ok." Mr fazbear said redirecting his attention to the box. "Her name is Sarah" mr fazbear said. Sarah is a bright brown color and is a little shorter than foxy. She slowly whirred to life and said "arr, I be Sarah the pirate vixen! Where am I?" "Yer in freddy fazbears pizzeria." Foxy said. "You are going to be foxys first mate." Mr fazbear cut In. She immediately started blushing. "W-what?" She asked. "You. Foxy. Perform together." He said. Foxy held out a hand. "What do ye say? Will ye be me first mate?" Sarah slowly held out a hand and put it in Foxy's. Foxy shook it.

"glad to be in a crew with ye." Foxy said letting go and walking away. Sarah just stood there blushing and thinking "I just touched the infamous foxy! Ohmygod!" She turned and saw mr fazbear standing there. "Why are you blushing?" He asked. "Oh, I'm just... Just cold." She said nervously. "Alright, Jack Frost. Go get in position. It's 6 o'clock" he said walking to his office.

Sarah quickly ran to her position in pirates cove and froze. Foxy had dome the same but was standing in the "crows nest" which was on some poles. Then foxy unfroze. "Sarah, we don't need to be still yet we just need to practice our scripts." He said hopping down. Then they heard over the speakers "head to the stage. Freddy and his gang are about to perform! And after they performs, head to pirates cove! Foxy has a new first mate." From mr fazbear. Some murmurs were heard around the people in the pizzeria saying "I remember foxy! He was always my favorite." And "remember in '87 though."

"What happened in '87?" Asked Sarah. "I'll tell you later." He said climbing into position. Sarah just shrugged and froze. "Wait, what about our scripts?" She asked. "I usually just do what it says and kind of wing it with the words." "Don't forget your pirate accent!" Sarah whispered to him. "I got it." He said sharpening his hook. Sarah looked at her hook and took it off, revealing a normal hand. "Can you take off your hook?" She asked. Foxy shook his head. Sarah just made a sad face and turned around, freezing in place.

time skip. After freddys performance.

a crowd was gathering around pirates cove. Sarah was getting really nervous. "Foxy?" She asked. "What?" "I'm really nervous." she said. "Don't be" was all foxy said. Sarah just froze in position. Footsteps were heard on the stage outside followed by a "everyone get ready to sail the seven seas, because captain foxy is going on an adventure." And the footsteps leaving. the curtains slowly opened, and foxy held up a hand to seem like he was looking out to sea. Sarah was just leaning her head back watching foxy. "Captain?" she asked. "Yes?" "We have some new crew members!" She said excitedly. Foxy looked down, saw the crowd, and said "AHH!" And fell out of the crows nest landing in some barrels.

"captain?" She asked. "Please. call me foxy" he said getting out of the barrels. One was stuck on his head and he was stumbling around. Sarah grabbed the barrel and helped foxy pull it off. Foxy dusted himself off and said "was I hearin' right? New crew members?" all of the kids yelled "YEAAAAH!" "Well, let us set sail on an adventure of the seven seas." Foxy said walking to the front of the ship. "You want me to be tellin' of the story of scar and me battling?" Everyone nodded. One kid asked "who's scar?" "Ye'll hear in the story."

"well, it was a stormy day out on the seas and I had stopped my boat on an empty island. I was scrounging for food and water when, all of a sudden, a cannonball landed right beside me, almost burying me in sand." Everyone gasped. Including Sarah. "I started running back to the shore and found, standing right in front of me, scar, the evil pirate wolf." Everyone gasped again. "And I'll tell ye, when I saw him there, he swung his sword at me and sliced me hand off. Then... He got me eye." He said pointing to his eyepatch. "I quickly pulled out my sword and sliced at him, gave him a peg leg I tell ye. We was battling with swords but he had cut off my good hand at the time and I was as I thought I was a goner, this lady right here," he said pointing at Sarah. "She ran out of the forest and sliced scar down. And from that day forward, she has been part of my crew." He said putting his arm around her. everyone awwed and a lot of the kids started running up to Sarah and thanking her for saving foxy. Sarah just smiled.

12:00 a.m.

"alright, you can move." Mike said walking into the room. "Finally! God, my back is stiff." Freddy said cracking his back. "Hold on." Mike said walking over to him. Mike opened his back and had to put the endoskeleton back together. "What happened to you?" Mike asked. "This one kid jumped on me and I guess it broke my back." Freddy said. "Well it's fixed now. Just enforce the "don't touch freddy" rule." Mike said walking to his position.

sarah was just standing still in pirates cove. Foxy was laying in the crows nest. Mike peeked his head in and said "you guys can move now." And then continued to walk to the office. Then they heard chica yell "MIKE! GET BACK ON HERE NOW!" Sarah jumped and peeked out of pirates cove to see chica dragging mike to the party room. Sarah ran outside and then yelled "foxy? Get out here!" The only response was a loud scraping noise that was him sharpening his hook. "Hold yer horses. I'll come in a second." Foxy said. Soon after, a wooden thump was heard, symbolizing that he had jumped down from the crows nest.

Foxy stepped out of the pirates cove and said "what's rattlin' yer bones this time?" sarah just looked at him for a second and said "first off, can you drop the pirate accent now? And second, chica just dragged mike into the dining hall. "Yes, and it's probably just that chica made a pizza." Foxy said walking back into pirates cove. Then chica walked over to pirates cove and said "foxy? GET YOUR PIRATE BUTT OUT HERE!" She said. "CHICA! WAIT FOR A MINUTE! I WILL BE ABLE TO TRY YOUR GODD*MN PIZZA!" And from freddy, "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Bonnie just slowly walked into the backstage room and closed the door.

Foxy eventually came out of the pirates cove and sat down in a chair. He never opened his good eye. "Sarah got in front of foxy and said "boo" Attempting to scare him. "You do know I can see through my eyepatch, right?" Sarah just blushed and said "no." "Well I can" foxy said lifting up his eyepatch. "Well even if you didn't know, take a seat. Chica makes the best pizza in the world." Foxy said pulling a chair up next to him. Sarah sat down right as chica and freddy walked into the room. Chica was holding a pizza in one hand and the other had some plates. "Who wants pizza!?" She asked. "We do!" Everyone said.

Chica scanned the room and saw that Bonnie was missing. "Hold on a second." She said putting the pizza down and walking away. A few moments later she walked back in with Bonnie. "what the flipping heck were you doing in the backstage room?" She asked Bonnie. "Lost in thought." Bonnie replied. "What were you thinking?" Bonnie leaned in and whispered something to chica. Chicas eyes widened and she grew a wild smile. "Really?!" She asked in a squeaky voice. Bonnie nodded and took a seat next to freddy. "well then, Back to... Whatever it was I was doing." Chica said. Everyone just started laughing.


	2. A new love

Time skip. 3 am

foxy was walking around the pizzeria randomly until he heard a thumping noise. He slowly walked towards the kitchen and when he was about a yard away from it, golden freddy appeared in front of him. "HOLY SH*T!" Foxy yelled falling backwards. Goldie just started laughing and fell over on his knees. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Foxy asked. "I guess I'm just funny" goldie said. Foxy just stood back up and walked back to pirates cove.

with Sarah and chica.

Sarah and chica were in pirates cove. "You know, you have the perfect body to impress a guy." Chica said. "What?" Sarah asked confused. "You have good curves. You could impress a guy easily." Chica said a little more specific. "Yeah."

foxy.

he walked into pirates cove and heard Sarah and chica talking. He couldn't make out what they were saying so he just walked inside, flipped on some lights, and jumped, grabbing the crows nest, and pulling himself into it. then sarah said "you never told me what happened in 1987." foxy sighed in defeat and said "you are not going to like what you hear.

flashback.

it was a peaceful day at freddy fazbears pizzeria until a sickening "CRUNCH!" Was heard. Everyone started screaming and panicking but foxy didn't notice until he felt the dreaded, crimson liquid dripping down his muzzle. Foxy almost started panicking and walked back into pirates cove. Right outside of pirates cove, a little girl was getting lifted onto a stretcher. Mr fazbear ran over to foxy, broke his jaw, and deactivated him.

end of flashback.

"thats what happened." foxy said letting a tear fall to the ground. "well the least they could do since you are performing is repair you." sarah said walking out of pirates cove. "yeah. they could." he said to himself. he jumped down and stepped outside. sarah was just walking around sadly. foxy broke into a sprint towards mikes office. once he got there, mike was listening to music. "MIKE!" he yelled. mike jumped out of his chair and slammed into the floor. "GOD! FOXY!" he said. "i have a question" foxy said. "you want to get repaired?" Mike asked. "How did you know?" "I just knew. I can get you fixed by tomorrow." Mike said turning his music back on and putting it in a speaker.

time skip. 5:50 am.

"aaaaaand... There. Done." He said flipping a switch on foxys back. Foxys slowly opened his eyes. He looked down and saw that he was shinier and all of the rips were gone. "I-I look like... ME... Again." Foxy said standing up. Foxy started running down the hall and called "thanks mike!" foxy sprinted down the halls and skidded to a stop in the main room. the band was getting onstage when freddy saw him. "what the..." "you like it? mike fixed me up and now i can replace my hook with a hand or the other way around." foxy said. the muscular bear stood up and walked over to foxy. "well how about that." foxy just grinned. then freddy saw the clock. it showed 5:58. freddy quickly ran to the stage, along with chica and bonnie. foxy and sarah ran to pirates cove.

sarah was on the outside of the pirate ship and foxy was in the captains quarters. only one family showed up though. the parents walked up to mr fazbear, who had just entered a little before the family did. the famile spoke with him for a minute while the two kids (who were twins) ran over to freddy, chica, and bonnie. once they got to the stage, Bonnie slowly looked at the kids. "Hello." Bonnie said. Both of the kids jumped on the stage and said "hi" back. The dad then said "don't go near those" the kids didn't listen.

Then the kids jumped off the stage. They ran over to pirates cove. Foxy heard the footsteps and peeked his head out of the curtains. He didn't see the kids. He pulled his head back inside of the cove only to meet face to face with the two kids. When foxy saw them, he kneeled down and said "your not supposed to be here right now. Do you want me and Sarah to take you to them?" Foxy said flipping on the lights. They both nodded. Foxy picked up the boy and put him on his shoulders. The girl just grabbed Sarah's hand and they walked out of the cove.

foxy and Sarah walked over to mr fazbear and the parents. Foxy set down the boy gently and whispered to mr fazbear "is there a birthday today?" Mr fazbear nodded. Foxy nodded back and sprinted to pirates cove. Sarah soon followed him and they got back in position.

Time skip. Foxy's performance. start of party.

all of the kids started arriving. A crowd had gathered in front of pirates cove, because the party started a the time of their performance. The curtain opened to reveal Sarah standing there alone. Then the door opened and foxy stepped out. "I see that me crew members have returned." He said. A lot of the adults just stopped to stare. Foxy looked a lot different than he had before. (Before he just looked like normal in the first game) now he looked AWESOME. (see my profile to find the copy and paste link.)

Most of the adults just stopped moving and stared. Foxy noticed this and lightly laughed. "I know I might look different, i mean, I look as good as new, except I didn't look like this when I was new." Foxy said. "Well now were both new." Sarah said. "That's true." Foxy said walking over to the crowd. "So who's the birthday kids?" Foxy asked. The two kids from earlier were allowed the front of the crowd. Foxy knelt down and held out his good hand. "Come up here." He said. The two kids grabbed his hand and he pulled them onstage.

the two kids looked around for a second before foxy knelt down in front of them again. "What're your names?" He asked. "Jackson" said the boy. "Ella" said the girl. Sarah walked over to them. "Well, Jackson and Ella" foxy said winking his good eye. "Welcome to the crew." He said holding out a hand. They took his hand and were lowered back down into the crowd. Then foxy went to the back of the cove and came back with a treasure chest. It was full of toy eyepatches and hooks. The hooks were curved and not moveable like foxys.

after they had given one of each to every kid, foxy put the chest back into the captains quarters. Once foxy walked back out, all of the kids were over at the stage and the curtains had closed. Then Sarah grabbed foxys hand. Foxy froze. Then Sarah spoke. "Foxy?" She asked. "What?" "If you like someone, how would you tell them?" "Be yourself" "and if that certain persone was here right now, how would you react?" "I'm confused." Foxy said. "Don't be. Because I... I... I love you." Sarah said. foxy slowly grew a small smile and said "I love you too." Then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

sarah accepted the kiss and they both melted into it. Then over the loudspeaker, freddy said "foxy and Sarah, report to the stage." Foxy walked out of the curtains and onto the stage followed by Sarah. "what do ye want, fazbear." He said. "One kid requested for everyone to dance, and we needed you here." Freddy said patting foxys back. "Who asked." Foxy asked watching all the kids and parents dancing. "The two birthday kids." Freddy said. Bonnie, chica, and Sarah had already started dancing. Freddy soon joined. Foxy didn't dance. Sarah stopped dancing and called to foxy, "why aren't you dancing?" Foxy just said "dancing isn't my thing." Everyone stopped dancing and started chanting "foxy! foxy! foxy!" Foxy slowly grew a grin. Freddy saw this and said "I wonder what this is going to be like."

foxy started walking forward until he reached one end of the stage and moonwalked to the other and back. Then he started breakdancing for a minute, then back flipped off the stage. Everyone started clapping. Freddy walked up to foxy and got in his signature pose (he is smiling at everyone. Chicas and Bonnie's were then smiling with their eyes closed. Sarah's is like theirs, and foxys is the one on the picture.) everyone got in their poses and stood there frozen for a second before they started moving again. Sarah ran up to foxy and hugged the life out of him. "Sarah! Can't breathe!" He said strained. Sarah let go and smiled. Then her smile faltered. "We don't have to breathe." She said looking at him. "Oh, right. It still hurt." Foxy said.

time skip pizzeria is closing. 9pm

"You can move now" mike said walking in. Mr fazbear came out of his office with a confused look. "Your three hours early mike." He said. "I decided to come early." He said walking over to pirates cove. He walked inside to see foxy standing right infront of him. "Foxy." He said solemnly. "Mike" foxy said brushing past him. Foxy walked over to the stage and sat down next to freddy. Bonnie and chica had taken Sarah to the kitchen to teach her to make pizzas.

mike walked back over to mr fazbear. "Did everyone like the new foxy?" He asked. Mr fazbear nodded and walked to his office. Mike walked over to the stage and sat down with them. "I heard foxy is a good dancer." He said. "Yeah, watch" foxy said moonwalking. Mike clapped. "Is there something you want to tell us foxy?" Freddy asked slyly.

"Sure. There's the fact that your top hat is stupid." Foxy said looking at his hook distractedly. "No, I mean are you in love with a certain female fox." Freddy said. "Are you talking about mangle? NO!" "I'm talking about Sarah." Freddy said with a duh face. "Um... Yeah?" Foxy said shrugging. Freddy started laughing. "You go man" he said.


	3. A new enemy

Foxy stood up and started walking towards the cove when the girls walked back into the room. Sarah smiled and waved at him. Foxy did the same to her and then sprinted to mikes office. on the way there he heard chica scream. He sighed exaggeratedly and walked into the office. Mike was playing on the tablet. "Mike?" He asked. Mike looked up from the tablet. "Yeah?" "Can I come in?" Mike nodded and put down the tablet. "You've had a girlfriend before, right?" Foxy asked. Mike grew a wild smile. "Are you and Sarah dating?" He asked. "Yeah, please answer the question." "Well, yes" mike said. "Can you give me a few tips?" He asked. "Just be yourself" mike said standing up and walking out of the room. Foxy soon followed.

they walked into the room where freddy was smiling at foxy, Bonnie and chica were also smiling at him with happiness in there eyes, and Sarah was already hugging him. foxy just smiled back at them. "Hello." He said. Freddy teleported over to him and asked "why do you never wear a shirt?" His response was "because I was designed like this." "You also wear a glove now." "Because. I. Was. Designed. Like. This." Foxy growled. "Just wondering!" Freddy said backing away slowly.

Foxy used his hook to grab the roof and swung over above freddy. Freddy sat down right as foxy dropped down and said "boo" freddy jumped back and hit Bonnie. Foxy jumped down and started laughing. "Operation matchmaker is a success." Foxy said laughing. "Foxy!" Freddy said standing up growling. His eyes turned black with white dots in the middle. He teleported behind foxy and threw a punch at him. Foxy dodged it and was then tripped by freddy.

freddy punched through foxys costume and punctured his power source. Foxys vision was darkening slowly so he unfolded his hook and clamped it around freddys right forearm. He pulled and ripped off the bottom half of freddys right arm. freddy screeched in pain and grabbed foxy by the neck. "Any last words?" He asked darkly. Foxy didn't respond. Then freddys eyes turned back to normal and he fell to the ground holding his broken arm. Then he looked over the, slowly deactivating with oil leaking out of his mouth, foxy. Then he looked at the backstage door. A shadowy form ran off into the shadows.

then freddy looked at his hand(s) "what have i done?" He said to himself. Bonnie walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned his head and yelled "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" While running off into the shadows. The only ones left in the room were the girls. Mike had gotten mr fazbear to get foxy to the backstage room to work on him.

Mike was struggling to keep foxy alive. They couldn't deactivate him because they feared it might shut him down forever, which put foxy in even more pain. Mike was able to replace foxys power source, which somewhat have them more time. Then they found golden freddys endo sitting in the back of the room, almost invisible to them. A weird power source was inside the endo, along with a normal one. They took the weird one out and put it in foxy. Then foxy slowly whirred back to life. He felt around on his body. "I-I'm alive!" He said excitedly. The new power source made his eyes turn completely gold though. (The whole repairing process took about two hours)

mike soon after had replaced the endoskeleton and suit, but the only spare foxy suit was one that had rips in it. (Like the picture) foxy walked out of the room with mr fazbear and mike following him. Freddy was sitting on the stage staring off into space. Bonnie was trying to comfort him. Chica had gone to clear her mind with Sarah. Foxy walked out into the middle of the room and then suddenly stopped. He was concious but not in control. His head started glitching around like crazy. Bonnie and freddy looked up. Bonnie walked over to him. "Please! Get... Help!" Foxy said falling to the floor. Foxy looked up and saw in the door to the backstage room, a puppet thing with a white mask.

all of a sudden he stopped glitching. Mr fazbear came running out of the backstage with the other power core and switched the power cores out. Foxy stood back up with normal eyes and looked around. Then he quickly directed his attention towards the backstage room. The puppet had disappeared right before mr f came out. Foxys eyes turned like freddy when he's mad. "The puppet. He was controlling me." Foxy said standing up. Mr fazbear got a scared look on his face. "The puppet was what gave you life." Foxys eyes started glowing white. "Flashback mode initiated" it said in a robotic voice.

Foxy saw himself standing there with four other kids. One more kid was standing outside of the pizzeria crying. A man in purple drove up to the kid, killed him, and drove off. Foxy and his friends stood there in shock staring at what happened outside the window. Then a man in a golden suit walked up to them. "Hey kids! Want to play some games! Follow me!" It said in a cheesy voice. Foxy and his friends were stupid enough to follow even after what they just saw. Once they followed him in, the first thing the man did was pull out a knife and stab the blonde haired boy (Goldie) next he attacked the brown haired boy (freddy) both of the girls were shocked at what they had seen. They were about to run when he quickly stabbed them both.

Foxy slowly started walking backards against the wall. "No one can help you." He a little girl walked in to the sound of screaming. She stepped infront of foxy trying to be brave. He stabbed her too and threw her body aside. The little girl was also about to die when she said "if we cross paths in heaven, I'm Sarah." She said before dying. Foxy stared at the body's of his dead friends before feeling a cold blade sink into his chest. The man then held up a suit of a fox. "You will always be here. In a suit dead." He said before foxy completely died.

foxys eyes went back to normal. "I never knew." He said quietly. "Never knew what?" asked freddy. "We were all kids. 1942. Purple man. Golden freddy suit. Met Sarah. Got killed. watched kid outside diner get killed by same man. WE USED TO BE F*CKING HUMANS!" Foxy said. Everyone looked at him funny. "Tell us the story." Freddy said.

"me, freddy, Bonnie, chica, and Goldie were in a diner called fredbears. We all watched a kid get killed by a man in purple. Then a few minutes later, he came back in Goldie's costume. He asked us to follow him, so we did and one by one, he picked us off. I was the only one left, when Sarah ran into the room, saw what was happening, tried to defend me, got stabbed and said "if we cross paths in heaven, I'm Sarah" then she died and he stabbed me. He held up a fox suit and said I would always be there, In a fox suit dead." Foxy said trembling like crazy.

"That did not happen" freddy said. Foxy opened the panel on freddys chest and flipped a switch that said flashback. Only freddy saw it from his point of view. Once it was over, freddy was in the fetal position on the floor shaking. Foxy looked at the girls and said "you have to see it too." He flipped the switches on their panels, only their panels were on their backs. Once they had seen it, they all had tears in their eyes. "How are we alive? Chica asked freaking out. "that puppet thing have us life somehow. Did you see how that kid outside was crying?" He said. They all nodded. "That kid was the puppet."


	4. A new addition

Time skip closing time next day.

everyone was still shaken up about the whole "being humans at one point" thing. So throughout the day they were kind of spaced out. Once the end of the day came everyone was relieved. The first one to move was freddy. He signaled Bonnie and chica that they could move. no one spoke. Chica went to the kitchen to clear her mind with a pizza. bonnie sulked around backstage for awhile. Freddy just stared blankly forward for the most part. Sarah sat in pirates cove with foxy. "So we've known each other for over 70 years?" she asked. Foxy nodded. Foxy eventually got the nerve to leave the cove and walked outside the purple starry curtains.

Once he walked out of the cove, the only thing happening was mr fazbear doing a safety check. He walked over to mr fazbear and said "is it true?" Mr fazbear gave him a confused look. "It what true?" "We used to be human." Foxy said. Mr fazbear grew a nervous look and nodded even more nervously. Foxy slowly turned halfway around and saw the marionette standing in the door to the backstage room with an evil smile. Foxy turned to run but was frozen in place. "Come on foxy, you can face me. You are upgraded and new. TURN AROUND!" It said in his head. Foxy turned his head and saw the marionette slip away into the darkness.

freddy and mr fazbear were the only others to notice this happen. Freddy quickly teleported to foxys aid. (No pun intended) he helped foxy get up. "The marionette. It's controlling us. I don't know how but it has powers to control us" foxy said leaning on freddys shoulder. The freezing in place thing drained a lot of his energy. Mr fazbear was back in a second with a power regenerator thing. (FYI this energy thing works like an iPhone lightning charger or whatever they're called.) foxy was quickly back on his feet. He ran over to the backstage room. There was no trace of the puppet. Foxy was looking around before falling into the floorboards. A small trapdoor had opened and it led to the basement. Foxy was falling and trying not to yell. He grabbed a rung on a ladder right before he reached the bottom of the hole and hung there.

He heard whispering. "What shall we do about the others?" A voice like freddys said. "We should kill them, then go for the one called mike and make him join our side." A voice like foxys said except it sounded feminine. "We should get mike first to anger them, then attack." A voice like Bonnie's said. "We should just go kill them all." A voice like chicas said. "SILENCE." The puppets voice boomed. "I sense his presence, in this room. Find him." The puppet said.

Foxy climbed back to the top of the ladder quickly and slammed the trapdoor shut. "Were going to get attacked" foxy said running out of the backstage room. Once he got out of the room, what he saw shocked him. Chica, Bonnie, and Sarah were on the floor, in worse condition than foxy ever was. Bonnie was missing half of her face and an arm, chicas jaw was broken and her hands were missing, and Sarah looked like a worse version of foxy when he was messed up. Then he turned around and freddy was leaned against the wall with oil leaking out of his mouth. There were rips and tears all over his suit. Once he turned back around, he was met face to face with the puppet. "Hello, old friend." He said in a demonic voice right before attacking foxy too. Right before he deactivated, he saw the puppet capture mr fazbear. Then his vision darkened.

time skip. A week later. (This is still in the first game location)

foxys vision slowly started coming clearer. He looked in front of himself and saw all of the others, all deactivated, and if possible, in worse shape. They were also coming to there senses. Foxy tried to stand up but couldn't. Neither could any of the others. Bonnie tried to speak but all that came out was garbled radio static. Chica couldn't speak whatsoever. Freddys voice was glitchy like foxys but Sarah's was fine. "W-w-w-we need t-t-to help mr fa-a-azbear and m-m-mike." Freddy said glitching a little. Everyone nodded. Freddy tried to stand up but failed. He tried a few more times and eventually, his gears sparked to life. He stood up and grabbed an oil can from the shelf. He used it to oil all of their circuits and make them able to move again.

foxy was the first to stand up. "We n-n-n-need to f-f-f-find mike." Foxy said walking towards the door. Bonnie, chica, and Sarah stayed behind. Freddy followed foxy to the door. "Let's just hope they didn't actually tear Goldie to shreds." Freddy said turning the doorknob. It was after closing time thankfully, so no one was there. All of the animatronics were out of there spots so the path was clear. Foxy went to the hall and stood there. Mike looked up from the security tablet. When he saw mike he grew a smile. One thing scared foxy. Toy freddy was about to get mike from behind.

"MIKE WATCH OUT!" He yelled slamming into toy freddy. The force of the impact was enough to knock TF off balance. It gave freddy a chance to tackle him and pin him down. Toy freddy looked at who tackled him and saw his older brother, and his best friend, standing there in terrible condition. "What happened to you!?" He asked full of fear. "That puppet happened" foxy answered. TF's eyes grew wide. "I Need to get everyone else." He said running off. A few seconds later he came back with toy Bonnie, toy chica, and mangle. Foxy and freddy were standing there with their arms crossed.

all of the toys, excluding TF, gasped. "What happened to you?!" They asked. "The puppet" freddy said. "And why does foxy look so... Cute." Mangle said. The other girls nodded. "I got repaired. And the f*cking puppet attacked us. You should know. You all were there." Foxy said angrily. "We weren't there. And what about Bonnie and chica?" "BONNIE? CHICA? SARAH? GET IN HERE NOW!" Freddy yelled. Bonnie was the first into the room, followed by chica, then Sarah. "Who's the fox?" Toy chica asked. "S-s-Sarah!" she said. Then they payed attention to Bonnie and chica.

Al of the toys stared in shock. "Bonnies face, chicas jaw, and Sarah just looks torn to bits!" Toy Bonnie said shakily. Then a yell was heard from behind all of them. It sounded human. Foxy turned around and saw something horrifying. The puppet standing next to a dead mike on the ground. The puppet suddenly faded away and disappeared. Foxy looked back down and saw mike dead. "I know how get him back." Foxy said picking him up. "Its a bad way, but the only way." Freddys eyes grew wide. "NO! I CANT DO THAT TO MIKE!" Freddy said turning around. "Do. You. Want. Him. Back." Foxy asked gruffly. Freddy turned back around and nodded. "He won't feel any pain." Foxy said.

"Get me a suit." The toys realized what he was doing. Freddy was soon back with a white wolf suit. Foxy picked up mikes body and slowly stuffed it in the suit. Foxy put down the suit where it was laying down and it slowly whirred to life. Once it turned on, the eyes didn't open for a little bit. Then they shot open and. "WHOA, ACE IS HOME!" He said sitting up. Foxy chuckled. "I can't believe that actually worked." Foxy said helping mike up. "I thought I was dead!" Mike said happily. "But my name is now ace the arctic wolf." He said. "Well, ace. We almost died." Foxy said with a stupid grin.

Ace then told everyone to follow him to the p&amp;s room. Once they were there, one by one he repaired them. Foxy was the last one to be fixed and once mike was done, foxy slowly sat straight up. "Thanks ace." He said shaking paws with him. "Glad to help." Then mr fazbear walked in. He saw the originals and smiled. Then he realized mike was gone. He walked up to ace and asked "have you seen mike?" Ace smiled nervously and said "your talking to him"


	5. A new name

Mr fazbear stood back in shock. "Mike?" he asked. "Just another reason we need to kill the puppet." Freddy said clenching his fists. "I feel the same" foxy said clenching his fist and hook. "Stop!" All of the girls yelled. "Violence is never the answer!" Foxy gave them a death glare. "Everyone tried to kill him before, and toy freddy still tried to kill him. AND NOW HE REALLY IS DEAD!" Foxy said with his eyes turning black. "Ummm... I'm right here!" Mike said. "We know. The human you." Freddy said, his eyes also turning back. Everyone started backing away because freddy and foxy were turning evil.

foxy and freddy noticed this. "Sorry." They said, their eyes turning back to normal. "Why were all of you on stage when we got up?" Freddy asked. All of the toys exchanged glances. "What are you talking about? We've been performing for a week." Freddy and foxys eyes widened and Sarah face palmed. "That's expected" Goldie said walking into the room. He was torn up, was missing his "eyes", an ear missing, and wires hanging out of his eye sockets and shoulders. Freddy walked over to him. "Puppet?" He asked. Golden freddy nodded before being deactivated by mike.

2 hours later.

golden freddy sat up with a start screeching into the air. Everyone jumped back. "Sorry" he said scanning himself. "I friggin hate that guy!" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Hold on." Foxy said running off down the hall. A second later he came back, holding a knife and dragging his hook across the floor. He roughly threw the knife at freddy who caught it with ease. "Why do I need a knife?" Freddy asked running his finger across the blade. "Just in case." Foxy said. "Hm" freddy "said" "well, since all of you ARENT trying to kill everyone, I hope we-" his sentence was cut short when the ground started shaking. "What's going on?!" Chica sort of yelled. "Puppet attack!" The marionette screeched flying into the room. Foxy grabbed it by its frail neck and started slowly tightening its grip.

"MARIONETTE!" A voice boomed throughout the pizzeria. The puppet easily broke free of foxys grip and flew out of the office into the arms of a man wearing purple standing in the left hallway. It started growling at them before abruptly stopping and starting to growl/purr. "Easy, my pet. You will get your chance." The man said in a dark voice. The marionette hissed and faded into the air. Everyone took a step back and leaned their heads down holding them in pain. Foxy was the first to look back up, and what he saw terrified him. The man was joined by exact copies of the toys, and guess who was right up front? scar the wolf. OF ALL THINGS! Then after a second, a thunderstorm started and in a flash of lightning, they were all gone.

next day, during performances.

mr fazbear had this grand idea of putting the toys and originals on stage, and foxy, Sarah, and mangle in pirates cove. He had also un-mangled mangle. The curtains started opening to reveal Sarah and mangle laughing like crazy and foxy with a smile. Everyone got confused looks. Foxy saw them and said "oh sorry. I just told them a joke. Want to hear it?" "YEAH!" Everyone yelled. "Alright, here it goes. just so you know, this is something i heard from a stand up comedian.

"stupid in school: science fair"

"I didn't know what to do for my project so I brought in a paper cup filled with dirt just hoping that she'd know I'm an idiot and just walk right on past me just as long as I was holding something.

"What do you have there, Brian?"

"It's a cup of dirt. Just put an 'F' on it there and let me go home."

"Well, explain it."

"Well, it's a cup with dirt in it. I call it 'Cup of Dirt.' You should move on now. Just go ahead and move on. Head on down the line there."

and this one kid who had brought in the same solar system for like, 19 years, you know with Styrofoam balls held together by coat hangers was all like

"THE BIG YELLOW ONE IS THE SUN. THE YELLOW ONE IS THE SUN."

"Ok. What are all the other planets?"

"THE BIG YELLOW ONE IS THE SUN."

"Ok. Just calm do-"

"THE ONE-"

"ALRIGHT!"

"and another one." foxy said still smiling.

"ice cream serving size"

"A serving size on ice cream is like a half a cup. Is that like a joke some guy put on there? "Hey, come here: look what I put for the serving size. Did you see? I just did it as a joke but they're going out like that." You ever know anybody to eat a half a cup of ice cream? "Hey, you wanna go grab something to eat?" "Ah, no. I had a half a cup of ice cream. Ya, a whole half a cup. I just kept eating and eating and eating. I must've had two spoonfuls."

everyone was laughing their butts off. Foxy just stood there crossing his arms. Sarah and mangle were both stumbling backwards laughing like crazy. Mangle tripped and crashed into the pile of barrels, while Sarah accidentally hit the door to the captains quarters and fell inside. Both made a loud crash. Foxy facepalmed and said "jeez." He walked over to the captains room, walked inside, and came back out with a dazed Sarah. Then he walked over to the pile of knocked over barrels and pulled out a dazed mangle.

foxy sighed and sat down. All of the kids started running up to mangle and Sarah asking if they were okay. Then after they had assured everyone they were okay, they started going up to foxy, because he looked tired. "I'm fine." He said standing up. "Sarah, are you okay?" Asked foxy. She nodded. "Ma... WAIT A SECOND. We can't call you mangle anymore!" Foxy said. "You can't?" "No" foxy said simply. Mangle started looking around nervously. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean we can't call you mangle. And I think its time you got an actual name." Foxy said crossing his arms.

time skip closing time.

everyone was racking their brains to figure out a new name for mangle. "How about... No, never mind." Chica raised her hand. "Yes student?" Freddy said in a funny British accent. Everyone laughed. "How about Crystal." She said. "I like that!" Mangle said happily.


	6. a new love (bonnie and freddy)

Foxy was sitting in the group making jokes. "For the last time. THE YELLOW ONE IS THE SUN." He said. Everyone was laughing like crazy. "Yeah. We have fun here." He said. "And there was this one. What did the horse say when it fell down? I've fallen down and can't giddy up." He said starting to laugh himself. Everyone was laughing like crazy. Then the doors opened. A tall man walked in, locking the door behind him. Everyone quickly ran back to their positions. A security camera that was right beside the animatronics on stage, flicked on and started moving back and forth.

then it stopped and the one at pirates cove flicked on. Foxy was standing outside the cove with his arms crossed, with crystal (mangle) and Sarah's eyes were visible. "Nope! Jeremy's not gonna die!" Followed by The camera going off and a slam went off indicating he had shut the doors. Foxy started walking down the hallway. On the way, he called back (to where the guard didn't hear him) "get some of that fake pirate gear." And kept walking. Once he was at the door, he leaned against it. Everyone else started showing up with fake pirate stuff on. Freddy had found foxys old hook and was dragging it across the floor. Foxy scratched the door a couple times before saying "Jeremy? Ol' foxy be needin' a new first mate!" After saying this, Sarah started to look sad. "It's a joke Sarah." He said assuringly. Jeremy opened the door, and foxy saw Jeremy cowering in the other corner.

He walked in and walked over to Jeremy. He held out a hand and helped Jeremy up. "Jeremy." He said. Jeremy slammed his fist on the other door button and ran out of the office. "Well, that's one more person that hates us." Foxy said walking out and over to the stage. Everyone followed and on the way, put the pirate stuff back.

time skip opening time.

foxy was standing outside of his cove just doing nothing when everyone started to come into the restaurant. The first person to come in was... A person with a bandage on her head and could not talk. Foxys eyes widened and he slowly walked back into the cove. "What's your problem?" Mangle asked. Foxy just pointed at the curtains. Mangle looked outside the curtain and pulled her head in with a horrified look. "It's... Its..." "It what?!" Sarah asked. "It's Anna." Mangle said. Sarah was about to ask when foxy said "the person I bit." Sarah eyes grew wide. "Oh no." Then over the loudspeaker "head to pirates cove." From freddy. Foxy facepalmed and sat down. Sarah and Sierra were standing up front. the curtains opened to reveal Sarah and mangle standing alone.

the bite victim was right up front. She wrote something on a notepad and handed it to Sarah. She looked over the note. It said "Where is foxy at? I need a word with him." She moved out of the way and foxy walked forward. He looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry about what I did. I-" he was interrupted by a hug. The girl tightly embraced him and he returned the hug. She let to and wrote something else down. It said "it's okay, it was a glitch." Everyone just awwed as she hugged foxy again.

time skip 12:00

everyone was getting off their positions and the fist thing freddy was greeted with was a full blown punch in the face. Freddy fell face first into the ground, and judging by Bonnie's reaction, he knew something was up. He decided to ignore it. He walked back to pirates cove slowly and steadily where he saw mangle advancing on Sarah. Foxy quickly ran in between them and stopped mangle from reaching her. "Mangle." He said darkly. She backed away before starting to speak. "Foxy, I... I... Like you." She said. "Ok, but if you mean "like like", me and Sarah are already dating." Her face grew red in embarrassment and she said "Well I didn't know that!" "Well now you do."

3 am.

foxy was walking to the security office. None of them had seen anyone enter the building. Foxy was walking to the office, and when he got to the door, it was closed. He knocked on the door and it opened. Who was inside shocked him. Anna was inside looking at the monitors. "Anna?" He asked. She nodded and beckoned him to come inside. Once foxy was inside, freddy teleported into the office. "Foxy? I need your help." He said. "Ok" foxy said. "I kind of like Bonnie, but don't know how to tell her." Foxy started smiling and said "just be yourself." Freddy smiled, gave him a thumbs up, and walked away."

With all the girls.

All the girls were sitting on the stage. "Can I ask you all a question?" Bonnie asked. "You just did." Said chica starting to laugh. "I'm serious." "Ok" "I like freddy and don't know how to tell him. How should I tell him?" Bonnie asked. "Just be yourself" everyone said. Including what sounded like foxy. Foxy then swung down, still holding onto the roof with his hook. "Like they said. Be yourself. And... Just so you know. He likes you too." Foxy said before disappearing into the shadows on the roof.

then freddy appeared on the stage. He looked at them before saying "hope I'm not interrupting anything. Bye!" When he disappeared, his top hat didn't go with him and it fell to the floor. He then reappeared and picked it up, dusting it off. Then he looked at Bonnie. "There's something I need to tell you." He said. Walking over to her. "we'll leave you two alone" chica said. Everyone walked out of the room.

"Bonnie, I... I... I lo-" he was cut off by Bonnie's lips meeting his. At first he was surprised but accepted its after what seemed like hours, they parted and smiled. Freddy and Bonnie grabbed each other's hands lightly and stayed that way until a voice broke the silence. "Aww" chica said. Then everyone else started coming into the room. Including Anna. She wrote something down and handed the paper to Bonnie. It said "I'm so happy for you two." Bonnie smiled at Anna. Anna walked back to the security office while all of the animatronics except chica and toy chica walked to the party room. Foxy hadn't appeared yet and swung down landing next to Sarah.

Soon after, chica and toy chica came in each holding a pizza. "Who wants pizza!?" They said. Everyone except foxy said "ME!" They put the pizzas down on plates for everyone and then sat down themselves. Foxy didn't eat anything and closed his eyes. "Foxy. Why aren't you eating?" Asked chica. Everyone directed their attention to foxy. No answer. "Foxy?" "Not hungry." Was all he said. "Ok." She said before continuing eating. Foxy was actually thinking about the puppet and how they were possibly going to stop it.

foxy pushed it out of his vast mind scape. Soon after he completely forgot about it and came up with a song about how their lives are.

song by the living tombstone.

**"Five Nights At Freddy's"**

We're waiting every night  
to finally roam and invite  
newcomers to play with us  
for many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play  
The same songs we've known since that day  
An imposter took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay

Please let us get in!  
don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls  
who have lost all control  
and we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987

Join us, be our friend  
or just be stuck and defend  
after all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay  
_[x2]_

soon everyone else caught on and started singing too.

We're really quite surprised  
We get to see you another night  
You should have looked for another job  
you should have said to this place good-bye

It's like there's so much more  
Maybe you've been in this place before  
We remember a face like yours  
You seem acquainted with those doors

Please let us get in!  
don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls  
who have lost all control  
and we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987

Join us, be our friend  
or just be stuck and defend  
after all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay  
_[x2] _

after it was over, everyone stood up and walked away. (everyone had finished their pizza.) toy chica saw that foxy never ate his piece. ahe silently walked over and ate it, then ran back to the stage.


	7. EGG PUNS

SCREW THE WHOLE "A NEW" THING. EGG PUNS FOR FUN.

Everyone was in their positions waiting for the long day to start. After a little bit, people started showing up. A few hours of fun and performances, then three teenagers walked in the front door. They walked over to pirates cove. The one that looked like the leader climbed up on the stage. "We know what you did in 87', piece of sh*t." He said flicking foxy in the face. Foxy was starting to feel anger. He was frozen in place with his eyes open. He could see everything happening. "You can't be on the stage." He heard freddy say. "Shut up fatbear." He said starting to tear foxys costume. Sarah and crystal watched from in the cove with fear. Foxy glanced at mr fazbear who was walking out of his office with Anna. Anna walked over to the stage with hate in her eyes.

Anna climbed onto the stage and punched him in the face. Then she strained to sat it but managed "you better listen to freddy. You honestly don't know what your dealing with." Foxy lightly smiled. The smile faded as the boy shoved her off the stage. Freddy jumped off the stage and ran to help her. Once he was next to her, he looked at foxy and said "do it." Mr fazbear nodded. Foxy closed his eyes and grabbed him by the neck. Everyone in the pizzeria stared in shock. "Kid. Listen to me. Leave. Never come back." Foxy said "Or what." The teenager said cockily. Foxy opened his eyes which were black with white dots in the middle. "Or I will be forced to... You don't want to know." He said growling. The teenager broke free of foxys grasp and pulled out a knife at foxys neck. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Foxy said. "Why is that." "That's why." He said pointing at freddy, who was standing merely a few feet away with the same eyes.

"And just a little extra incentive..." He said pointing at the backstage room. The door was wide open and standing right in the doorway, was golden freddy, making all the weird noises he makes. The teenagers all ran out of the building. Goldie raised one arm and all of a sudden, everybody except Anna, mr fazbear, and the animatronics forgot about everything that just happened. No one paid attention to what just happened and continued performing.

Time skip, closing time.

everyone stepped off their posts and walked to the main area. Once everyone was on their, freddy spoke. "That. Was. So. Frickin'. Bad*ss." He said to foxy. "Whatever you say, fazf*ck." foxy said back. Bonnie walked over to freddy and slapped him. "Don't cuss." She said walking over to foxy and doing the same. "Ow!" They both whimpered holding their faces. "OOOH!" All of the girls said. Bonnie just smirked at them and walked over to the stage. "BONNIE!" They both yelled. They both stormed over to a, now very frightened, Bonnie. They both raised a fist before Bonnie said "you wouldn't hit a girl, would you? I know you probably won't hit me freddy." "I am about this close to!" He said making a tiny space between two fingers. Foxy nodded.

they both calmed down while Bonnie was still shaking around. Chica gave them a death glare. Foxy gave back a much scarier one, showing lots of teeth and black eyes with white dots in the middle, which made chica quickly look away. Sarah walked over to foxy and tried to slap him. Foxy caught her arm and threw it back. "Please, I'm not in the mood for this." He said solemnly. "Ok, what's your deal, pirate." TF asked. "Don't want to talk about it." "I know exactly what it is." Freddy said. "And what is that." Asked crystal. "The bite." "OH. Gotcha."

when freddy said the bite, foxy immediately grew a look of fear and started to look sick to his stomach. He saw the whole thing replay in his mind. "From when he was performing to when mr fazbear broke his jaw and deactivated him. He started shaking lightly before completely shoving it out of his mind. Freddy looked around at his friends, and. When he saw chica, he got an idea "Since eggs are so good for making puns, let's have an egg pun contest." Freddy said. Everyone started to look excited and sat down.

the order will be freddy, foxy, ace, TF, goldie, Bonnie, TB, chica, toy chica, mangle, Sarah.

freddy: let's Not get too EGGcited here.

foxy: yeah, the concequences might be too EGGstreme.

ace: ok, just don't egg each other on.

toy freddy: EGGscuse me, why are we doing this?

goldie: EGGsactly, this is stupid.

bonnie: all these puns are EGGSausting me.

toy bonnie: yeah, all of this is EGGspected.

chica: I'm bEGGing you to stop.

toy chica: I think if I take in any more puns, my brain might EGGsplode.

mangle: just try to EGGspect the unEGGspected.

Sarah: I don't get this. This is an EGGstrordinarilly bad pun subject.

Freddy: you sure? I thought all these yolks were pretty runny.

foxy: we might be EGGsagurating this a little. And freddy, I thought you were hard boiled.

ace: I hope these get EGGsponensially better as we go.

toy freddy: I don't know how to EGGsplain what were doing.

goldie: Here's an EGGsample. Your not hard boiled, your just over easy.

bonnie: I just hope there's a sunny side to this.

toy Bonnie: once this is over, I can't wait to see everyone's EGGspressions.

chica: omelettin' this one slide.

toy chica: all of these puns are scrambling my thoughts.

mangle: let's just call it an end. My brain is starting to feel fried.

sarah: that's all yolks!

everyone busted out laughing before freddy said "who cracked the runniest yolk? I want to know." Everyone started laughing even more. "Bonnie hugged freddy tightly and said "I think you won" before burying her face into his chest. foxy decided to make bear puns now. "Freddys getting a bear hug." Freddy started to get mad. "Freddy, I BEARly saw that." Freddy was getting madder and his face started turning red "freddy. Your as red as a strawBEARy" freddy was walking over to foxy now. "Charge me. I can take you with my bear hands." Freddy picked up foxy by the neck with both hands. "Are my jokes really that unBEARable?" Foxy asked. "SHUT UP!" Freddy said trying to wring foxys neck.


	8. Start of a battle

Once freddy stopped trying to wring foxys neck (and once foxy stopped making bear puns) it was almost 6. Everyone went to their positions and waited for awhile, but no one came in exept mr fazbear and Anna. Freddy jumped off the stage and walked over to them. "I know today's Saturday, but don't more people usually come in on Saturdays?" He said. "Today's valentines day." mr fazbear said. "You get the day off." Freddy walked back over to the stage and then said into the mic "testing, testing, one two, one two." Bonnie giggled. "What?" He said into the microphone still. Chica started giggling too. "Seriously what?" He said, still speaking into the mic. "Your still talking into the microphone. "I am?" He said. This time, toy chica and toy Bonnie started laughing too. "Sorry!" He said turning off the mic.

foxy walked out of the cove very slowly looking tired. "I think my power core is fried. Fried like an egg." He said before falling over. "Still with the freakin' egg puns." Freddy said. "That wasn't intended. I just said that because my power core is really fried. And I think we know why." Foxy said opening up his chest. The power core was indeed, fried. Fried like burnt French fries or an over cooked egg. "Hold up." Freddy said going into the parts and service room for a second, before coming out with a spare endoskeleton head and power core. He gave foxy the power core. Foxy was up again in a second stating at the endo head like freddy was. It was a Bonnie head. "Something's not right." He said staring into the eyes of the head. Then the heads eyes turned black and it turned. "Oh god!" Freddy said dropping it. "Give me something heavy please." Foxy handed him a chair. Freddy smashed the crap out of the head and kicked it after he smashed it.

"sorry Bonnie" he said. Foxy knelt down and picked up one of the eyes. He saw what it was and smashed it. "They had cameras in the extra Bonnie head." "What about the whole endo?" Asked chica. The second she said that, the endo walked out of the room and made its way over to freddy, limping with each step. Once it got to him, it said "b-b-brother, they beat me. Please help. Kill the pup-puppet please. It said before short circuiting. "This was Goldie's endo. We didn't even know it was his" freddy said picking it up. He carried it over to mike, who was reading a comic book. "Can you fix this?" He asked. "Sure thing buddy!" Mike said happily. Freddy walked back over to the stage and sat down fiddling with his microphone.

freddy then remembered the song they came up with and said "how's that thing go? Were waiting every night. Finally roam and invite. Something like that." He said. Once Sarah came out of the cove, she looked really excited. Foxy walked over to her and said "me first mate Sarah, will ye be my valentine?" He asked. "Yes!" She said hugging him. Freddy walked over to Bonnie and asked the same question. "Will you be my valentine, Bonnie?" "Yes!" She said hugging him. Mike walked over to mangle asking the same question, getting the same response. Same with toy freddy and toy Bonnie. Both of the chicas looked lonely. Mr fazbear walked out of his office seeing this, so he got freddy and foxy to help him.

a few minutes later, he came up carrying a box, freddy carrying two and foxy carrying two. They set the boxes down and opened each one slowly. They opened the two freddy was carrying first. A grey wolf with shaggy fur and red eyes fell out of one coughing while a golden furred dog with shaggy fur and golden eyes fell out of the other one also coughing. Then they opened the two foxy was holding. One animatronic that looked like black-purple golden freddy fell out of one and a pitch black toy Bonnie Fell out of the other one. They activated the shadows who quickly stood up. Wilhelm (will for short) and Gus had already gotten up and were standing with the chicas.

mr fazbear reached for the last box. Before he even touched it, one of the box walls fell off. Inside, was a golden Bonnie. Bonnie and toy Bonnie gasped. "Springtrap." They both said. "I was hoping mike would be able to fix her up. He was able to repair all of you when you were broken." Mr fazbear said. "Sure thing sir! Just as soon as I'm finished with Goldie's endo, which shouldn't take to long." Mike said continuing working on Goldie's endo with mangle next to him. "Ok. I hope it's done by tomorrow mike." Mr fazbear said getting his stuff to leave. Once he had left, it was just the animatronics and Anna.

Mike had finished Goldie's endo in no time. Once Goldie teleported into the room, mike gave it to him. Goldie looked on the edge of crying. Then he started working on spring trap. Everyone kind of forgot about it and started looking around for the shadows. (They have the same powers as Goldie. So does springtrap) they had disappeared for a second before shadow freddy reappeared. Soon after shadow Bonnie appeared. "Hey shaffy." Goldie said appearing. "You know I hate that name Goldie." Shadow freddy said. "Well, I hate that name, sha-" "shut it." Shadow freddy cut off Goldie. The girls started giggling at their little name battle.

"soooooo, does that mean we can call had shadow Bonnie shabby?" Toy freddy asked. Shadow Bonnie teleported right next to toy freddy and slapped him. Hard. She slapped him so hard that when her hand came in contact with him, it sent him flying across the room, slamming into the wall, and falling to the floor in pain. Freddy, foxy, and golden freddy all made a "gotta hurt" face. "You can call me Brooke if you feel like staying alive." She said. Then toy Bonnie and toy chica got really excited looks on their faces.

"we want cool names too!" They said. "Toy freddy?" "Whatever." Was his response. "Let's see. OOH! Can my name be blu?" Asked toy Bonnie. "Why not." Everyone said. Toy Bonnie started flipping out and jumping all over the place. "Can mine be Connie?" Asked toy chica. "It's your choice." Everyone looked at toy freddy. "What about you?" Asked toy bonnie "Rhys." He said. Toy Bonnie started staring at Rhys dreamily. "Rhys." She said. "What?" Connie asked. "Nothing!" Blu said realizing she had said that aloud. Then a slight rumble started shaking the whole pizzeria. "Now the place is vibrating. Is it going to explode!?" Foxy said. Then the backstage door exploded, knocking down the main wall of the backstage connected to the main part. "It might as well have." Freddy said. Foxy stood up and ran over to the backstage, which was now flooding with smoke. He ran into the cloud cover and didn't come out for a second.

Then, he was flung out of the smoke smashing into the wall. Scar stepped out of the smoke and started walking over to foxy. Once he got to foxy, he grabbed him and they teleported outside the pizzeria. Everyone else's clones started walking out of the smoke and teleporting them to different rooms.


	9. Battle of the ages Pt 1

Foxy.

he was battling with scar outside of the pizzeria. Foxys new and improved hook was giving him a small advantage, until scars wrist opened, his hook folding in, and a hook like foxys coming out. Foxy saw this happen and facepalmed. "Newer tech, huh?" Foxy asked. "Yep" scar said before charging foxy.

freddy.

him and everyone else were watching the whole thing unravel. The next one to charge was freddys copy, which didn't teleport him to a different room, and immediately started attacking. Freddy put up one hand to block the first punch it threw, then punched it in the face three times very quickly,then roundhouse kicked it in the face sending in sprawling to the floor.

bonnie and chica.

they had both been teleported to the party room where Bonnie's copy quickly reached for her face, tearing off the whole upper part of it. The endo was not damaged, but it left a weak spot. Chicas copy attacked chica while she was distracted and sweep kicked her. When she fell, she landed on her arm, and the endo snapped which made the arm go limp. Chica could no longer move her left arm.

sarah and mangle.

they had been teleported to the kitchen where the fake Sarah attacked both of them with its hook. Then it lunged at Sarah who grabbed a large knife and held it up. The copy fell right onto the knife, which stabbed the endoskeleton, which killed it. Mangles copy however, was repeatedly throwing stuff at them. Mangle pulled a table down to block the stuff that herself was throwing.

shadows.

they were in the basement where their shadow copies were searching for them, they were hiding in the shadows. "Come out." Brooke's copy said. "Come out wherever you are." Shadow freddys said in a dark voice. They kept trying to hide because the copies also had the same elusive powers.

Rhys.

he was teleported to the backstage room with his double. His double picked up the endoskeleton sitting there with some effort and threw it at Rhys. It hit him sending him back into the shelves where he got an idea. He threw an extra head at his double, which hit it in the head, then shoved an extra head onto it, which tore most of it's head off.

Connie and blu.

they were both out back of the pizzeria. They quickly stood back to back, as the copies were advancing on both sides. They spun around, kicking their copies, sending them to the floor. Then they ran back inside.

Golden freddy and ace.

they were both in the left hallway. One was coming from each direction, so they each grabbed a weapon from the supply closet. Goldie grabbed a mop, just in case, and ace grabbed the bucket full of crap thing. Goldie swung the mop at his clone which hit it in the face, knocking in into the wall. Ace threw whatever was in that bucket at his which immediately short circuited.

everyone ran to the main room. Freddy never showed up. "I found its weak spot." Said ace. "Anywhere from the shoulders up is a weak spot for them." Everyone nodded and ran off to find their doubles.

foxy.

he was still locked in battle with fang. He seemed to be winning again until fang pulled out a sword. "Come in fang, at least be fair." He said. Fang dropped his sword and pulled a hook out. "Better." Foxy said charging fang again. It soon started raining, which they both feared would short circuit them, but nothing happened. "Right. Newer tech." Foxy said. They charged each other and when they collided, thunder shook the ground. They continued fighting until fang landed a devastating blow to the face which sent foxy to the ground. Fang stood above foxy about to land the killing blow when he was flung backwards. Foxy looked above him and saw four ghostly apparitions of people fade away. One man had red hair and was wearing tattered clothes. "It's... Me. And my friends." He said standing up.

foxy looked ahead and saw fang trying to stand up. He was about to run forward when a volt of electricity surged through his body. He had been struck by lightning. He stood up with all the energy surging through his body. "I feel true power." He said aiming two fingers at fang.


	10. Battle of the ages Pt 2

Foxy pointed two fingers at fang growling viciously. He was about to strike, when fang moved out of the way and the lightning shot out of his fingers. Foxy held up two fingers again, and shot a more powerful blast at fang, which impacted him and exploded. "I aM honestly surprised that didn't deactivate me." He said. Foxy started walking towards the smoke screen when a dark blue-grey arm reached out. Fang walked out of the smoke standing missing a hand, an eye, and a gigantic burning hole in his chest. Everything that was broken instantly repaired itself. Foxy stared in shock and disbelief. "How in the f*cking world is th-" he was cut short by getting punched in the face and sprawling to the floor.

the rain stopped right as fang was about to hit foxy. "HEY! what are you doing to foxy?!" A voice said. "No. Ella. Jackson. PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE. YOU'LL GET HURT!" Foxy yelled. Ella and Jackson ran in front of foxy wearing their fake pirate stuff. "You honestly think you can protect him. He shot lightning out of his fingers and it didn't kill me." Fang said raising his hook. "Fang. They are kids. Let them leave. If you kill them you will suffer the true wrath of me." Foxy said. "Let me think. NO." Fang said killing both of them. Foxy watched in shock as the kids fell to the ground dead. He looked back at the pizzeria and saw his friends with equal amounts of shock. Freddy wasn't their. Neither was Rhys.

foxys eyes went black with white dots in the middle and he stood up. Foxy started attacking fang with speed so fast, that it looked unnatural. Foxy slashed at fangs chest lots of times before sinking his hook into fangs shoulder. Then he jerked at the shoulder, ripping the arm off. Then he snapped all fangs other limbs and said "there's one thing you forgot. Whatever bites first, ALWAYS GETS BITTEN BACK!" He said. He opened his mouth and clamped his jaw on fangs head, instantly smashing it. Foxy let go of what was left of fangs head letting his body fall to the ground.

foxy looked over to the dead bodies of Jackson and Ella. He faltered to react. He picked up the bodies and carried them to the pizzeria doors. Once he walked inside, he ran to the cove, not even acknowledging his friends. He sat down the bodies and walked back outside. Once he got back out he still couldn't find freddy or Rhys, and this time, Bonnie and blu weren't there. Then two loud, heartbroken yells came throughout the pizzeria. "NOOOOO!" Everyone looked towards the backstage room. Loud sobs began to come from the backstage. Then foxy realized something. "Oh sh*t" he said running to the door. "What's wrong?" Asked Sarah. "You'll find out soon enough." He said opening the door. Inside, Bonnie and toy Bonnie were crying over the dead bodies of toy freddy and freddy.

foxys eyes widened and started tearing up. "I knew it." He said. "This is all your fault." Foxy heard a voice say. "What?!" He asked in a growl. "I said this is all your fault!" Said Bonnie. "If you had just been deactivated when mr fazbear had the frickin' chance, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" She said. Foxys eyes turned black. He was about to retaliate when toy Bonnie spoke up. "No. This time she's right. If foxy had been decommissioned when they had the chance, none of this would have happened." Toy Bonnie said. then his eyes went back to normal. "What now." Said Goldie. "It's the fact that she's right." Foxy said. Bonnie then realized what she had said and said "no please. I didn't know what I was saying." "No. This time it's true. If I hadn't come back and after you, freddy, and chica beat the living f*ck out of me after "I" glitched out and bit someone, mr fazbear had taken me to the scrapyard, freddy and Rhys wouldn't be dead." Foxy said.

"wait. What did you say?" Asked Sarah. "After I glitched out, and they knew I did and were totally in control, they beat me, freddy punched me, chica ripped my hook off and stabbed me, and Bonnie smashed me with her guitar. And you know what? Scar was the one who deserved it. You know why I looked messed up when you found me at the end of the day? SCAR BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME BEFORE YOU DID AND YOU DIDNT SEEM TO CARE AT ALL! and I thought I could call you my friends." Foxy said. Bonnie and chica immediately started backing away. Sarah, Goldie, the toys, and the shadows all angrily looked at them. "Please, I-it's not what it looks like." Bonnie said. "Never mind them. I'm going to look for the man." Foxy said running off.

Foxy was running to the stairs to the basement. On his way, a golden hand grabbed his shoulder. "We will accompany you." A calm, feminine voice said. "We?" Foxy asked turning around. Golden freddy and springtrap were standing there. "Ok" foxy said running down the stairs. Once they were in the basement, foxy found a makeshift door leading to the sewers. "You guys ready to get your hands dirty?" He asked. They both nodded.

with everyone else.

everyone was sitting in silence, with the occasional evil glare at Bonnie and chica. Soon, shadow freddy stood up. "Just so you know, I hate you guys." Shadow freddy said with a smile before running down to the basement, followed by shadow Bonnie, soon after followed by everyone else.

with the others.

they were running down the hall when a yell echoed through the sewer pipe. "What?! He was killed by a cheap knockoff?!" The man yelled. They kept running down the pipe when a large iron barred wall stood in their way. Right on the other side was the man, the marionette, and what was left of scar. Goldie and springtrap teleported across making sure to stay out of sight. Foxy just had the skills to jump through the bars, and his slender figure. He slowly and stealthly walked forward towards the man. Neither the puppet or the man noticed.

foxy stepped forward closer and closer to the man with golden freddy and spring trap behind him. Foxy picked up a sharp piece of metal and threw it at Jeremy with incredible speed.


	11. The death of a friend and a fiend

The metal piece was flying towards the mans head when he turned around and caught it. "You think that was going to stop me?" "Nope. That was only a distraction." Foxy said as golden freddy grabbed him from behind. "Let's go get mr fazbear." Foxy said only to be attacked by the puppet. The puppet attacked foxy and ripped out most of his power core, making foxys eyes immediately start to darken. Springtrap ran over to him and picked him up. Goldie teleported back to the main room holding Jeremy while springtrap teleported to the backstage and set down the dying foxy and walked back outside.

they sat down waiting for everyone else to come back. After a loooooong time everyone else started coming back up the stairs. When they saw them, shadow freddy said "where were you guys?!" "We went left." Shadow freddy got a surprised look and said "we went right." While facepalming. Goldie and springtrap started laughing until a worried voice broke their laughter. "Where's foxy?" Asked a worried Sarah. They completely stopped making noise. Goldie teleported away with Jeremy. "Go look." Springtrap said in her calm, but sad, voice.

sarah walked over to. The backstage door, still sad about freddy and Rhys, but when she looked inside, she burst into tears. Foxys lifeless body was sitting on the floor next to freddys. Sarah ran back outside and into the cove crying. "WHY!?" She yelled into the air. Everyone looked at the golden animatronics with hate. "What did you do?!" Yelled Bonnie. "We didn't do anything. The puppet ripped out his power source." Springtrap said calmly. "HOW ARE YOU CALM?! WE HAVE THREE PEOPLE WHO DIED, AND THREE RELATIONSHIPS DESTROYED." "Actually, only two. I never asked out Rhys. And now, I never will." Blue said tearing up. "Is that all you think about Bonnie?!" Springtrap said, her voice rising. "Yourselves and your boyfriends?!" Bonnie looked hurt by this but retaliated. "I honestly don't know how I call you my sister." She said bitterly. Springtraps eyes started leaking oily tears and she ran off. "She deserved that." Bonnie said with hate. "You think she deserved that? I THINK YOU DESERVE THIS!" Sarah said punching Bonnie in the gut. Everyone walked off leaving Bonnie on the floor.

everyone ran out back of the pizzeria where mr fazbear and Goldie were standing there. Goldie was holding Jeremy by the neck. "How should we kill him?" Goldie asked with an evil smile. "I have an idea." Mr fazbear said whispering it into his ear. Goldie's smile grew wider. "That's perfect. Let's start with the head." He said putting a freddy head on. Jeremy tried to yell in pain, bit the freddy mask kept him from doing so. Then Goldie shoved the arms on, then the torso, then the legs. "I think he looks better than ever." Goldie said looking at the, now dead, Jeremy. "I agree." Said mr fazbear. "Get rid of the body." Goldie nodded and teleported away. Seconds later, he came back smiling. "It's done." He said walking inside. Everyone walked inside, to find the marionette, standing over Sarah, trying to comfort her.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. HER." Goldie said charging the marionette. He was about to grab the puppet when he was suddenly stopped. He looked behind him and saw the ghost of foxy. "Tell Sarah that I am okay. I am doing everything in my power to come back." The ghost said before disappearing.

with foxy, freddy and Rhys.

foxy woke up laying down in a completely white place. He stood up and started walking around. He scanned his surroundings and saw a brown figure and an orange figure. He sprinted over to them and skidded to a stop. "Freddy? Rhys?" He asked. They both looked in his direction. Their eyes widened and freddy said "oh no." "What." Asked foxy. "Don't tell me your dead too." Freddy said looking away. Foxy suddenly came to realization and started backing away. "No. I... HOW?!" He asked holding his head. "We saw the whole thing. The puppet tore out your power core but when Jeremy was killed, it became good again." Freddy said.

"do you know why everyone is mad at Bonnie?" Rhys asked. "She hurt springtrap. Mentally. And very harshly" foxy replied. Freddy grew sad. "That's not the sweet bunny I knew." "Everyone is really torn up that were dead." Foxy said. "And my human ghost saved my life." "Ours too. But then they failed us and we died." Freddy and Rhys both said at the same time. "Please tell me. Is it possible to go down to earth as a ghost?!" Foxy asked frantically. They nodded. Foxy started to run, then he stopped and asked "how did you die?" "My double thing sprayed water in my suit and it killed me." Rhys said. "Mine punched me and it hit my power source and killed me." Freddy said. "I have an idea of how to communicate with them. If we focus really hard on something, we can touch it on earth, so if we can get a notepad, we can write stuff to them." Foxy said. "Good idea." Freddy said.

they all flew down to earth and landed right n the middle of the pizzeria. They saw Sarah and blue sitting on the stage. Blue had a diary next to her. (from nowhere in particular) foxy tried to pick it up but it passed through his hand. "D*mmit" he cussed at they floated away.


	12. Risen

Just to recap. Mike is ace.

Time skip. A week later.

freddy, foxy, and Rhys were all sitting in heaven waiting for something to happen but nothing. Foxy sighed heavily. "I really wish we could be alive again." He said. "Let's go to earth to blow time." Freddy said. "Yeah." Said both foxy and Rhys. All of them floated down to earth and sat down on the show stage. "I guess we will never be able to talk to our friends again." Foxy said. Then mike walked out of the backstage covered in oil and with a smile. Everyone walked into the room and Sarah asked "what?" From the cove. She was sticking her head out of the curtains. "I fixed them." Mike said. Everyone froze. "Oh my god." She said walking out of the cove.

Everyone walked over to the show stage where mike was setting the bodies down. Mike one by one flipped the switches. Freddy, foxy, and Rhys all exchanged glances. "Let's go." Foxy said disappearing. Freddy then disappeared, then Rhys.

Whirring was heard inside their bodies. They all shot open their eyes and coughed out dust "ow." Foxy said, for he had banged his head on freddys. "Were alive!" Rhys yelled. Foxy felt around his body, and when he felt his chest, there was nothing in the place of his power core. Freddy felt his, and there was still smashed bits around. Rhys opened his chest and his core was burnt up. "How are we alive?" Foxy asked opening his chest. Nothing was there. "Hold on a second. And the answer is temporary power sources." Ace said running back to the backstage. He soon came out holding three cores. "Here." He said handing them each a core. "Do you guys feel weaker?" Foxy said before ace grabbed his core and put it in place. Foxy felt a jolt of energy go through his body. "Never mind." He said standing up. Sarah grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cove. "I have something to show you." She said. "Alright fine! Your about to rip my arm off woman!" He said. Sarah giggled. "Just come on." She said walking over to the cove. Foxy walked inside the cove and flipped on the lights.

He looked around but saw nothing. In the crows nest, two little kids were hiding in the crows nest. Foxy looked around but saw nothing. "Look closer." Sarah said. "We got upgraded." Foxy still didn't look very hard and didn't focus much. He looked at Sarah but couldn't tell a difference. He wasn't paying much attention. Then he was tackled by a red blur and a bright brown blur. "DADDY!" They yelled.

foxy rolled out of the cove with the two blurs on top of him. His head banged against the floor and he got knocked out. A few minutes later, he came to his senses with blurry vision. He blinked hard as he regained consciousness and heard two crying kids. "What happened?" He asked sitting up. "You got tackled by two kids, your kids to be precise." Freddy said sternly. "Am I dead?" He asked. "No." Said Sarah. "Did we kill daddy?" Asked the girl fox kid. "I'm fine. At least, I think I am." Foxy said. The two fox kids ran over to him and hugged him. "What were you talking about when you said upgrades?" Foxy asked. "Look around." Sarah said. Foxy looked around and then facepalmed. "I see now." He said. Then he looked down. He was a little more muscular and had something else. "Mike?" "Yes?" "I am going to beat you to a pulp." Foxy said clenching his fist. Ace ran off down the hall and shut the doors on the security office as he ran inside.

foxy just laughed lightly and turned back to everyone else. They were all staring at him. "What?" He asked. Then everyone started laughing. Foxy turned around and the two fox kids were sitting behind him innocently. He turned back around and everyone started laughing again. Foxy didn't pay attention to them and focused on the most shiny thing he could find, which was Bonnie's guitar. He saw the two fox kids behind him making the bunny ears on foxy. "I see you two." He said smirking. "How?" "Miss Bonnie's guitar." Foxy said. "It's not "miss" it's just Bonnie." She said. "Whatever." Foxy said standing up. He started walking over to the cove when the two foxes asked the same question. "What is our names?" Foxy turned around and said "I don't know. Ask your mother." Before turning back around and walking into the cove. He heard the kids ask Sarah, and get the same response. Sarah walked inside of the cove and said "I never named them. I wanted to wait for you to name them." "how about... For the boy, Sebastian." "And the girl could be piper!" Sarah said. (I love the Percy Jackson.) "that is a perfect name." They both said synchronized.

Sebastian was running around when he hit a trashcan next to the cove and fell over. He looked up and saw that he had knocked it over. "Dad?" He called. "Yes?" Foxy said coming out of the cove. "I knocked over this trashcan after I accidentally ran into it." Sebastian said standing back up. "It's ok." Foxy said. Then he saw the "out of order" sign that had been knocked out of the trashcan. He completely froze up. "I wanted to forget that day for the rest of my life." He said starting to tear up. "Are you ok dad?" He asked. Foxy put up the trashcan and walked back into the cove. Sebastian walked over to Sarah. "I think I made dad sad somehow." He said. Sarah got up and walked inside the cove. "Are you okay?" Was heard from Sarah. "No." Was the only reply. Sarah walked back out and sat down next to Sebastian. "He is sad because of something he did a long time ago." Sarah said.

piper ran into the room saying "mom! Mom! Mom!" "What?! What?! What?!" She said imitating her. "Freddy is chasing me!" Piper said. Freddy came running into the room and touched her shoulder. "Your it." Ha said with a smirk. "Were playing hide and seek tag." Piper said before running after freddy who was walking off whistling. Sarah smiled and then remembered foxy. She walked into the cove with Sebastian behind her. "Foxy?" she called. "Up here." He said from the crows nest. "Sebastian wanted to talk to you." Foxy jumped down and kneeled down to Percy's height. "What'd you wanna talk about son?" He asked. "What did you do a long time ago?" He asked. Foxy picked him up and said "we need piper here too if I'm going to tell you." Sebastian nodded and ran off to find piper. (After foxy put him down) "PIPER!" He called. "WHAT?!" She asked. "CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE?" "Yeah" she said running into the room. "I need you to come into the cove for a minute. Dad is going to tell a story." Sebastian said dragging piper into the cove.

Once they were in the cove, foxy said "it's bloody. Just to warn you."


	13. Free roaming

"It's bloody. Just a warning." Foxy said before starting. "Do they need to know this?" Sarah asked. "Yes."

"it was a bright, sunny day at an older location. It was during my performance when my voice box messed up. It started glitching out and making weird noises. They had to stop mid-performance and work on it. They had to take off my bottom jaw for this. Then they started working on putting my jaw back, they had to tighten each bolt, and when they were working on the last bolt..." Foxys face was streaming tears. "You don't have to finish if you don't want to." Piper said. "No. I'm going to finish. I... Bit... Anna. But then a few days ago, I figured out that I didn't bite Anna. I had been replaced at the time by an evil wolf by the name of scar." Foxy said. "Who's Anna? Asked Sebastian. "Come on, she should be getting here in a minute." Foxy said standing up. "It's just... Remembering the fact that Anna got bitten, it's heartbreaking." Foxy said before sprinting down the hall. Sebastian and piper both followed him as fast as they could.

Foxy reached the door and knocked on it a few times. The door opened. "Mike. I'm still going to beat the brains out of you." Foxy said before walking inside. Mike ran away through the other door. Foxy picked up the tablet and searched through the cameras. Once he got to the backstage camera, he saw something he wasn't supposed to see. "AAAHHHH. BONNIE! FREDDY! THAT IS NOT SOMETHING TO BE DOING IN A ROOM WITH A CAMERA!" He yelled. Freddy looked up at the camera, and chucked something at it. It disabled the camera. "It's imprinted on my eyes!" Foxy yelled sitting down. "What is?" Sarah asked. "You don't wanna know." He said closing his eyes.

Sebastian and piper ran into the office. "What was dad talking about?" Piper asked. "I'll tell you when your older." Sarah said. Sarah crossed her arms and growled. "She's like you." Sarah said to foxy. "I still think to this day I could be used as a weapon of mass destruction." Foxy said. Little did he know, a man was listening from the phone. "Wanna see the cameras?" Foxy said handing them the tablet. "Yes!" They both said grabbing the tablet. They looked through the cameras and saw the deactivated one. "This ones broken." Sebastian said. "I know." Foxy said. They kept looking through the cameras excitedly and found the show stage one. Chica was staring at the camera. Piper screamed and started crying and Sebastian jumped backwards. Foxy walked down the hall angrily. "CHICA!" He yelled. Chica knew she was in for it and tried to run. Foxy was too fast for her and grabbed her on the back. "Please don't ever do that again unless we are playing our "game" foxy said. Chica nodded. Foxy let go and heard the doors opening.

he looked over to the doors and saw Anna walking inside. Then Sebastian and piper ran down the hall. "INTRUDER!" They both yelled and started trying to punch her legs. Anna just laughed and walked over to foxy. "Are these yours?" She asked. "Aye." Foxy said. "You two didn't... You know." "NO! But guess what? Bonnie and freddy are right now." Anna gasped. "Oh my god." She said smiling. "I know, right?"foxy said sprinting to the cove. "It's almost opening time." Sarah said running to the cove. Sebastian and piper followed her to the cove.

everyone was standing in their places waiting for the day to start. Anna decided to stay for the day. Mr fazbear entered sadly and started walking to his office when he saw freddy standing on stage. He grew a smile and walked over to the stage. "Must a' been upgraded." He said. "More muscular." Then he looked at the girls and did a wolf whistle. "Bigger parts." He said before turning around and saw mike walking across the room holding a box of animatronics parts. "Did you do this mike?" He asked. Mike stopped moving and dropped the box. He started rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah." Before picking up the box and continuing walking to the backstage room.

then everyone started arriving. The first guy in was a muscular man who stopped and stared at the girl animatronics. He whistled at then and freddy rolled his eyes. Then he looked over and saw Anna. "Am I in heaven? Cause I just saw an angel." He said. Anna was sitting on a stool by the front counter with her hands in her lap. She turned her head and saw the man. She stood up and started walking away. The man stepped in her way. "Come on. You know you want it." He said. "No she doesn't." Mike said walking up to the man. The man started walking backwards. "You can talk?" He said. Mike nodded and advanced on the man. The man ran away and outside the pizzeria.

"good." He said before turning and walking away. Then mr fazbear walked in front of him. "I have an announcement. I'm allowing free roaming again." He said. Freddy and everyone else stared still but he started shaking in excitement. Then he spoke. "It's been so long since last time we've free roamed." He said with a smile. (Fnaf 2 song reference) everyone was getting really excited. Eventually, everyone couldn't take it anymore. Bonnie hugged and kissed freddy, chica started jumping up and down, and foxy ran out of his cove and over to mr fazbear. He picked him up and hugged him. When foxy put down mr fazbear, he said something. "Just thought you should know, Bonnie and freddy got a little excited." Foxy said. Mr fazbears eyes widened and he passed out.

about five minutes later, he came to his senses and looked around. Foxy was standing over him, along with some random other people. "Are you okay mr fazbear?" He asked helping him up. "OF COURSE NOT! THEY'RE ROBOTS! THEY DON'T DO THAT!" "Just for the record, were also alive, so, it's not that weird. At least, not to me." Foxy whispered to him. "I guess that's true." Mr fazbear said. Then one man standing over by the stage, said "I thought you were running a pizzeria, not a strip club." He said. "Yeah. I guess with the upgrades, they... Yeah." He said. Then Sebastian ran out of pirates cove. "DAD! DAD! DAD!" "What! What! What!" Foxy said imitating him. "Piper pulled my tail!" "Did not!" "Did too" "did not" "did too." "OKAY HOLD ON! What happened. I want both sides of the story, first, Sebastian, tell your side." Foxy said. "We were sitting in the crows nest and piper pulled my tail and we ran out here." "now piper?" "We were... I pulled Sebastian's tail." She said. "Why?" Asked foxy picking her up. "I was bored. We were supposed to stay in the nest until the show started but it was soooooooo booooooring." She said. "Well don't of it again." She nodded. Then foxy whispered to her. "Unless I tell you to." She nodded again. Foxy set her down and walked over to the stage. He grabbed freddys shoulders and started shaking him around. "DUDE! WAKE UP!" He yelled. Freddys eyes shot open and he fell backwards.

when freddy hit the floor, he coughed out a lot of dust and it flew right into foxys face. Foxy started stumbling around. "ME EYES! I CANT SEE THROUGH ME EYES!" Sarah brought over a bottle of cleaning spray. She sprayed some in foxys eyes and wiped them off. "AAAAAAHHHHHH IT BURNS!" He yelled more. Sarah breathed in sharply. "Sorry!" She said. She led him over to the cove. He sat down on the bench on the ship and sat there for a second. In an instant, he was fine. "Good improv." He said standing up. "I thought you were really hurt!" She said getting angry. "I thought you knew I was fine." She slapped him, making a very distinctive smack noise. "Now I am!" He said falling over. "You deserved that."


	14. Embarrassment

Just so you know, when I started working on this chapter, I completely lost any ideas for chapters, so if you want something certain to happen, PM me.

Foxy was sitting inside pirates cove holding his muzzle. He walked inside of the captains quarters and laid down on a bed that was put there by mr fazbear to make it more realistic. He slowly drifted off to sleep. After awhile he woke up and stood up. He walked out of the pirates cove and immediately started blushing a bright red. "Now I feel really awkward." He said. "What makes you feel awkward?" Asked Bonnie. "The fact that the girls are in their underwear. He said covering his eyes. (You feeling what foxy is here? The boys don't have any clothes yet. Only during the day, so foxy isn't affected by that.) "Oh that. Mr fazbear is getting us clothes since we have new body types. And he's washing them right now." She said. "OKAY. IM DONE HERE." He said walking to the security office. Anna was sitting inside with Sebastian and piper looking at the cameras with her. "Just to ask. Have you bothered to check the main room camera?" He asked. Anna shook her head and went to the show stage camera

onc she saw it, she started blushing and passed out. Sebastian and piper walked over to the camera. Once they saw it they started blushing too. "What are they wearing?" Asked piper. "They're in their... -clears throat-. Mr fazbear has to wash their clothes before they wore them." He said. They stayed in the security office until 6 looking at every camera except for the show stage.

6am

foxy walked to the pirates cove and on the way, looked at the show stage. Everyone was in their normal clothes. Chica wore a yellow dress that went to her knees and said "let's eat!" On the front. (FYI. I didn't say this before but there is a separate stage in a different room for the toys) freddy was wearing a camouflage vest with a golden army star patch sewed onto each shoulder and a patch with a video camera on it around a blood red t-shirt that said "freddy fazbears pizza!" On it, and regular jeans. Bonnie was wearing jean shorts, a tight shirt that said "let's rock" on it, and vest that was dark blue and had a purple flower patch sewed onto it Foxy smiled a little and walked into the cove. (Sarah already had clothes) foxy walked into the darkness of the cove and stood there for a second before laying down, awaiting the performance.

once it was time for the performance, he still laid down. He heard Sebastian and piper running around and Sarah walk onto the stage. (Foxy will occasionally call them Seb and pip.) he heard the curtains open and froze completely. He heard Sarah stop Sebastian and piper from running around and her ask "where's foxy?" While looking around. Foxy slowly started walking out of the darkness, with each step activating something. First step, his hook opened. Second step, his eyes shot open. Third step, his mouth opened slightly. Fourth step, he stepped into the light. With each step, it would make a thump noise. And when he opened something, you could see it from the darkness. He stepped into the light and stood over Sarah. Sarah turned, and when she saw it, she screamed. She slapped foxy hard right across the face.

Foxy stumbled back a few feet, shook his head to clear his vision, and stared at Sarah. "What was that for!" He said. "For scaring the heck out of me." She said. "I'm confused." He said. "That's exactly what you said when I told you I loved you." She said smiling. Everyone from the crowd stared in shock. Then one kid said "you guys are dating?!" Sarah nodded. Everyone started cheering for them. Bonnie thought it was the right moment, so she kissed freddys cheek. Freddy froze in shock and started blushing madly. Bonnie smiled and blushed too before turning back to pirates cove to watch.

foxy was standing there dumbfounded at what just happened. "Did I miss something or is is valentines day again." He said. Sarah completely stopped moving and started to cry. "Was it something I said?" "That was. The day you... Left." She said. "Right." He said facepalming. "It's ok." She said hugging him. Everyone awwed as the curtains closed.

Everyone walked over to the stage where Bonnie was tuning her guitar. One kid asked "are you dating anyone?" The question caught her by surprise. She looked up from her guitar and looked at the kid. "Yes." She said. "Who?" "Take a wild guess." She said pointing at freddy. "Your dating freddy?!" He yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even foxy stepped out of the cove. "Yeah." She said looking back to her guitar. She was blushing madly. "Did you have to yell it?" She asked the boy. "No... But it isn't fun if someone doesn't yell. Bonnie was distracted with the boy and accidentally broke one of her guitar strings. She got sad and freddy noticed. "What's wrong?" He asked. "A string on my guitar broke." She said sadly. "Hold on." He said walking to the backstage room. He came back out with mike. "Your guitar string break?" He asked. She nodded sadly. "Aaaaaaand... There." He said already finished. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm working on a surprise for you two." He said before walking back into backstage.

"Who was that?" Freddy heard a voice say. He turned around and saw four kids standing there. One had brown hair and was wearing the same stuff freddy was. The other boy had red hair like foxy and was wearing a fake hook and eyepatch. The other two were girls and one was wearing the same stuff as Bonnie and had purple dyed hair. The last one had blonde hair and was wearing the same dress as chica. Freddy smiled and then it faltered. "Where did you get our clothes?" He asked. "From the gift shop." The one like freddy said. "Since when did we have a gift shop? Never mind. That was ace the arctic wolf." Freddy said. "Does he ever come out during the day?" The one like foxy asked. "Sometimes. Not very often, but I can go ask him to come out here." Freddy said walking into the backstage room. He came back out with mike. "Hello." He said looking at the kids. "Did you want to talk to me?" He asked. They all nodded.

mike started talking about what he does and were he does stuff. While he was talking, unawarely, he built a tiny robot freddy, chica, foxy, and Bonnie. Once he was done talking he looked down and saw that he had made the robots. They were able to walk around freely and talk as they want like the main ones can. So basically, they had minds of their own. "Well, I had no idea that I did that. You can have them. To turn them on, there is a switch on their back where it turns them on and off." He said. "By the way. Who are your parents? I just want to tell them you got these." "Over there." They said pointing at four parents sitting at a table. Mike walked over to them, told them about the robots and walked back into the backstage room.

The rest of the day went normally, that was... Until 8:00.


	15. Robbery

8:00

everyone was sitting in the main room. Foxy still felt a little uncomfortable around the girls so he stood up and walked to the security office. He walked in and was met by a surge of electricity through his body. All of his robot parts contracted together and he fell over. The light was fading from his eyes. The last thing he managed before he deactivated was "you have no idea what you just unleashed on yourself." Before his eyes went completely black.

freddy had better hearing than the others and when foxy hit the floor, his ears perked up and he lifted his head. Toy freddy noticed and asked "what is it?" Freddy didn't answer and teleported to the office and was also met with a shock going through his body. He screamed in pain and then deactivated.

everyone heard freddys screech and the first one to run in there was toy freddy. When he didn't come back, everyone started to get worried. Will stood up and ran into the hallway. He did come back, but when he did, he was glitching and his costume was burnt in some places. "What happened to you?" Asked toy chica. He was about to answer when he was also shocked and fell to the floor deactivated. "What's happening?" Asked toy Bonnie. Gus got up and ran over to pick up will when he suddenly fell to the floor, his eyes completely black. Everyone gasped. Shadow freddy and golden freddy heard the thump and teleported into the room. Shadow freddy was almost met to the face by a taser shot but he ducked, causing the taser to hit the main power outlet, and making everything go black. No one could see anything but the others eyes. Then shadow freddys eyes suddenly turned black and a thump was heard. Mike ran out of the backstage and turned the power back on. Once he did, he was met by a electric shock. He fell over and deactivated. Everyone was getting scared and started backing away. The man then took an EMP grenade off his belt and threw it at them. It blew up, sending an electric shock through the pizzeria. The rest of them deactivated and everything went silent.

time skip: morning.

mr fazbear was walking into the the pizzeria and saw all of the animatronics reactivating. He had been drinking coffee and spit it out all over a reactivating freddy. Freddy started glitching out and deactivated again. Mr fazbear facepalmed before running to Bonnie and asking what the crap happened. "A man robbed us. He took everything." She answered. Mr fazbear grew a look of horror and ran to the security office, where he kept the money. All of it was gone. "Godd*mmit." He said before turning and running back to the main room. Foxy had been put on the stage after he was taken out. Foxy was reactivating so mr fazbear ran over to him and asked exactly what happened. He said "I was walking to the security office when I was suddenly shocked by something electric and deactivated." Foxy said standing up. Then, a horrible thought dawned on foxy. He completely froze up. Then his eyes turned black with whippet dots in the middle. Mr fazbear started to back away. Foxy screeched into the air and walked into pirates cove. "They're gone." He said. "Who's gone?" Asked Sarah. "Sebastian and piper. They. Are. Gone." Foxy said walking out of the cove. His eyes were now completely black.

he sat down on the stage and started growling, searching through his memories to find the man anywhere. In one, he found himself banging on the door of the security office. It was the same one as now. He was banging on the door very hard. The man was about to run out of power when Goldie appeared and killed him. Foxys eyes shot open and the normal gold color was a blood red color. "I remember." He said in a dark voice. "But it's impossible. We killed him." Foxy said. "Who?" "Fritz smith." When foxy said those two words, a million thoughts flashes through his head. He stopped on one that showed him jumping at fritz in the old location when it turned 6 and he ran off. When he opened his eyes, he said "I'm coming for you." Then deactivated.

mr fazbear had to close the pizzeria temporarily since of all the loss of money and destruction. Foxy was waking up. He walked into the cove and found Sarah crying. He walked over to her and tried to comfort her. It didn't work. "Wh-what if we n-n-never find them?" She asked while crying. "I don't know. But next time I encounter that man, I will officially end him." Foxy said standing up. He stepped out of the cove and saw posters on the wall of four crying children. "Freddy?" He called. "Freddy teleported in and saw the posters. "What the heck?" He said. Then, they went back to normal. "Oooookay?" He said walking away. Then marionette floated into the room and when he saw the posters, he grew a look of fear and started backing away. "What is it now!" Foxy said. "The posters. Something is off. Very off." Marionette said before disappearing. Foxy looked at where the marionette stood weirdly. "Ok. I guess." He said walking away from the scene.

foxy walked out back of the pizzeria when he felt another shock. "not again!" He said deactivating. About an hour later, he woke up strapped to a seat. A bunch of animatronics were staring at him. They looked like more human-looking versions of the toys. They were still animal animatronics. A man walked out of the crowd. He was wearing the same stuff as the man who robbed the pizzeria. "Fritz. I WILL KILL YOU!" "I have other plans for you." He said opening foxys chest. He took out the AI chip and put a new one in. "I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do." He said deactivating.

after another about two hours, foxy woke up. But it wasn't the same foxy. He was now evil from the other AI. He looked around and saw the evil copies. He remembered them from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it. "I feel like I remember you from somewhere." He said. Then, two tiny animatronic foxes walked out from behind everyone else. He recognized them immediately. "Sebastian. Piper." He said. They nodded. Foxy then looked in a broken mirror against the wall. His eyes were now towing completely gold. Then he looked ahead. Fritz was holding a picture of all the animatronics standing in a group picture. Foxy was the only one not in it. Foxy suddenly felt anger shoot through his body and punched through the picture frame, hitting the head of freddy on the picture. His hand was tore open by the broken glass but he grew an evil grin. "I can't wait to destroy them." He said walking towards the door.

With everyone else.

no one had noticed that foxy was gone. Freddy had gone to walk outside the back of the pizzeria. Once he walked out back, he found a piece of paper, with foxys AI taped to it. Freddy grew a look of shock and picked it up. The paper had a note that said "give yourselves up or you will never see foxy again. At least, the one you know." Freddy teleported inside and sat down on spathe stage scanning the paper over and over again, never losing his look of shock and fear. "What's wrong freddy?" Asked springtrap walking into the room. Freddy didn't answer and kept looking over the paper. Then he took off the tape on the AI and held the AI in front of his face. "What's that?" Asked springtrap sitting down next to freddy. "Read this." He said giving her the note. She looked over the note and then grew a look of horror. "What if Sarah finds out?" "Don't worry. She won't find out ever. And even if she gets it right, deny it." Freddy said standing up.

he walked back outside and stood at the place where he found the note. Then he looked up and saw tire marks leading off. "We need to follow those sometime. But it needs to be at night." Freddy said to springtrap, who was walking out the door. "Once it's 8:00, we can follow them." She said walking back inside. Then Goldie appeared with Bonnie. "We will come with." He said. Freddy nodded and they all walked back inside.

freddy sat down on the stage and picked the AI back up. Chica walked into the room along with toy chica, will and Gus. "Whatcha lookin' at Fred?" She said happily. "And where did foxy go?" Freddy scanned the AI chip with the cameras in his eyes and projected it onto the floor. It was zoomed in a lot. "What's that?" "Foxys AI core." Freddy said. "Foxy is missing." "What if Sarah finds out?" "That's why I need you, toy chica, toy Bonnie, and Bonnie to stay here. You need to distract her while we go after foxy. They nodded. "We need springtrap, me, Goldie, shadow freddy, and shadow Bonnie to go. They all have special powers so I need them with me. Everyone else stay here and distract Sarah. Were going after foxy." Freddy said teleporting away with his team.


	16. Good ending (for now)

8:00

freddy was walking to the back door when he heard whimpering from behind himself. He looked back but didn't see anyone. He walked outside and saw Sarah sitting on the roof. He tried to ignore her but she kept whimpering and couldn't take it. He turned around and said. "Sarah. I have some bad news. Foxy has been taken too. Me, springtrap, Goldie, SF, and SB are going to look for him." Once he said this, Sarah completely started crying and hopped down. She ran inside and Goldie came out. "Whatever you did to her, I will do an equal amount to you physically." "I didn't do anything except say foxy went missing." "YOU SAID NOT TO-" "I KNOW WHAT I SAID! She was whimpering and I couldn't take it. She needed to know. Now, where is everybody. It's time to go." Freddy said. Everyone going with him appeared and they started running.

Foxy.

foxy was training for the battle with everyone against him. Fritz had set up some training dummies and foxy was tearing them to shreds. The evil toys watched attentively. Foxy was on the last five. They looked like freddy, Bonnie, chica, Goldie, and scar. He punctured the chest of the scar one, ripped the head off the chica one, ripped off the face of the Bonnie one, ripped up the Goldie one, and when he saw the freddy one, he slowly walked toward it, his feel clanging against the floor with every step. He walked up to it, opened his jaw, and...

Sebastian.

he was walking back against the wall with evil toy freddy advancing on him. "Coward." He said picking up Sebastian. "You are supposed to be the son of foxy. Brave, strong, never giving up. You are the exact opposite." He said. He started dismantling Sebastian and tearing the parts that weren't broken. "dad, this is for you." He said pulling out an AI chip. He clenched his fists as he deactivated.

Freddy.

they were all running down the street, making sure to stay out of sight. They were all running towards the old location of the pizzeria. Freddy saw somebody coming and he dove into an alley. Once he passed, they kept running down the street. "Were coming for you fritz." Freddy said darkly before teleporting off with everyone.

foxy.

"I can't do it." He said turning back. "This one. He seems familiar." "DO IT FOOL! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SNAP THE HEAD OFF!" Fritz yelled storming up to foxy. He grabbed foxy by the neck and said "DO IT!" "I said NO! IM NOT A PIECE OF WALKING SCRAP METAL THAT YOU CONTROL! I CONTROL MYSELF!" Foxy said pushing fritz off him. Foxy was walking towards the door when fritz threw an EMP grenade at foxy. Foxy caught it, and when the EMP went off, nothing happened. Fritz stepped back in shock as foxy crushed the grenade with one hand. All of the evil toys stepped back too. Foxy was about to open the door when it was flung open and foxy was sent sailing back. He landed on some old scrap metal and it tore up his endo and his costume.

freddy stepped through the door but stayed in the shadows. He slowly walked forward, never leaving the shadows. "If your here for foxy, you don't have the right army for this." He said. Right then, the others appeared from behind freddy. "Oh." All of their eyes were glowing their colors. Freddys were blue eyes, shadow freddy and shadow Bonnie had white glowing eyes and teeth. Goldie didn't have eyes, just the silhouette of his body, and springtraps were golden. They all stepped out into the light. Freddys eyes suddenly turned black with white dots in the middle. Springtraps tech in her eyes started moving around. (If you know what the eyes look like you would know what I mean.) And Goldie's started leaking black liquid.

foxy just started smiling evilly as his eyes started turning a darker red. He stood up and cracked his joints. "Now I know where I remember you from. I'm supposed to destroy you." Foxy said. "You can't take me." Freddy said. "Oooohhhhhhhh yes I can." Foxy said shaking his head. "If you think you can beat me, your insane." Foxy said. The technics inside his body started grinding and sparking to life. His circuits were starting to move faster and faster. Foxy started slowly walking towards the brown bear. Freddy stood his ground and as foxy jumped at him, freddy teleported away. Foxy turned back around to be met by fist to the face. He was sent sprawling back into the wall and it broke his jaw. Foxys jaw hung loosely at an akward angle and his eyes slowly turned black. Freddy walked over to foxys body and was about to put in the old AI when foxy suddenly breathed in desperately. "Freddy, help!" He said before his head glitched and his eyes turned back to red.

the damaged foxy stood up and started advancing on freddy. It was walking towards him when he closed his eyes in pain and fell over on his broken jaw, completely ripping it off. Goldie was standing behind him with a smile. Foxys eyes went black again and he deactivated. "Let's go." Freddy said. "Did you deal with the toys?" Goldie asked. "I dealt with foxy." Freddy said. Then the shadows and springtrap walked into the room, along with the toys behind them. "We fixed them." They said. Freddy nodded and they started walking towards the door. On the way out freddy glanced over his shoulder and saw the tied up fritz struggling to get out. Freddy smirked and walked out of the door.

they all arrived at the pizzeria (very fast due to teleportation.) and freddy opened the door. He walked inside and sat down on the stage setting down the broken fox. He pulled out the bottom jaw and did his best to replace it. Them he flipped on foxy and he slowly whirred to life. Foxys eyes were still red so freddy pulled out the evil AI and put in the old one. Foxys eyes turned back to normal and he stood up. "I feel... Like myself." He said. "But where are Sebastian and piper?" He asked. Freddy shrugged. Springtrap teleported into the room. "We found piper but all we could find of Sebastian was his hand." She said giving foxy the hand of Sebastian. Foxy stared wide eyes at the hand and his eyes started leaking oily tears. He stood up and walked to the backstage room, locking the door behind him.

foxy was taking random parts from the piles of animatronic pieces on the ground before stopping abruptly. Freddy heard the parts hit the ground and teleported inside. "What is it?" "Look in the hand." Foxy said. Freddy opened the hand and an AI was sitting inside. Freddy also froze. "You don't think..." Foxy nodded. "He didn't die." Freddy said teleporting out of the room. Foxy sat there smiling.

time skip: a week later.

foxy heard knocking on the door. "Who is it?" "Sarah." He heard. "Can I come in?" "Please, not right now." He said going back to work. Sarah sat down on the stage next to Bonnie. "I think there might be something wrong with foxy. He has been in there for a week." She said. "Maybe it's something good." Bonnie said trying to make Sarah happy. "Possibly." She said.

Foxy was putting in the finishing touches to a robot in the backstage. He put the AI chip in and closed the chest. "Please work." He said quietly. The robot whirred to life and looked at foxy. "dad?" It asked. Foxy picked it up and hugged it. "Your okay." He said. The little robot hugged him back tightly while starting to cry. "I thought I lost you." Foxy said. "I felt the same with you." The little one said. "Let's go." Foxy said.

Foxy walked out of the backstage room with a smile on his face. He stepped into the center of the room. "Foxy?" He heard over his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sarah standing on the stage. He turned around and stood there with a smile. "Why are you so happy?" She asked. Foxy just stood there as Sebastian jumped down from the roof onto his shoulder. Sarah gasped and ran to hug them. "I thought he was dead!" She said. Foxy shook his head.

Everyone started walking into the room. Once everyone was inside. Foxy was just looking around when piper jumped on his head. His bottom jaw fell off and made a clang noise when it hit the floor. "Sorry. I've been meaning to get that fixed." He said picking it up. He walked into the backstage where mike was. (Not exactly sure where he came from) mike saw him and quickly fixed the jaw. "Thanks." He said. "What are you working on?" "Don't tell Bonnie and freddy. I'm making them a kid because... I thing they might have wanted one." He said gesturing to the still broken camera. "Heh, yeah." Foxy said walking out of the door.

Foxys P.O.V.

so it might not have gone exactly how I planned it to go, but what happened was pretty great. I love my life and hope it will never end. (Is joined by everyone else) this is the end. For now. But what happens next, that's another story. -smiles-

the end of Forgotten, dismantled, deactivated. See you all in the sequel, "redesigned, reactivated, malfunctioning."


End file.
